grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Koul
Accused stealing things in the town which turned out to be Rebekah Silva. Early Life A lovely friendly guy born in West Sussex, Eddie had a good, conventional childhood with loving parents. Always an honest, caring, loving guy, he was known for his honest and friendly behaviour while growing up and he grew up to be a very kind and caring young man. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #27 The Common Wealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie’s Biggest Fan Eddie is a the concert to raise the profile of Ghanaian cyclist Jeddie for the Commonwealth games put on by Jeddie's Biggest Fan. He enjoys listening to Diana Boss performing but as soon as Jeddie's Biggest Fan started to talk about the real reason for the event he as did others fell a sleep and soon they all left. #28 Katy vs Lady #28 Tale of Katy Terry Eddie is seen along with Alice, Champaine and Agatha Hubris shouting really when they are shocked to hear John Perry has an idea due to him being known for his lack of intelligence. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva Wen the thief is striking in town stealing items from people's houses, Rebekah claims to be the eye witness. After repeated efforts with Del who doesn't seem to understand her description of the thief, he pulls up Eddie while she is at Ze Pub for her to identify. She positively identifies him even though he claims his innocence and is placed in prison. It turns out however Rebekah is the thief and that she framed him. #45 Tale of Amy Reo His case is seen as controversial and there are those such as Amy Reo, Cristophe Voldo, Janie Bishop, Charlamane and Bill Ruddock who campaign his innocence. They decide to try and break in ad get him out but they are zapped by electric vaults which Jason Hooper protecting the prison presses when seeing them try to rescue them. However Jim Bond, the renowned spy hired by Amy sneeks into Eddie's prison cell and get's him out. #46 Tale of Jim Bond When Jim and Eddie try to escape, Jim's on and off again annoying reporter girlfriend, Lois Pane appears and she demands to have a news report. Jim decides to get rid of her by get a bomb out which displays gas so they can disappear, however there is a loud explosion and Jill Hickey is seen on the news reporting the incident leaving Rebekah Silva, the actual thief who framed Eddie to celebrate that they have been taken out and doesn't have to worry about going to prison. #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Rebekah Silva is saying all the things she has done to Sue Anne Mackey. Sue does not let her know that Eddie and Jim are alive and well and are behind her along with Lois Pane, Amy Reo and Charlamane another supporter for Eddie's cause. Rebekah is stunned to find the two alive when she realises they are behind her. Jim then explains in a long winded way that he got a helicopter just in time before the explosion went up with Eddie and Lois and stay at an abandon house he usually uses when pretending to be dead before finding out who the thief was then breaking in via the roof. At this point Rebekah has been taken to custody.